


Opposite Souls

by xfirefly9x



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/pseuds/xfirefly9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved the way the wind rushed through her hair, caressing it and playing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Souls

He loved the way the wind rushed through her hair, caressing it and playing with it. It was natural. Refreshing. Alive. It was the complete opposite of everything he stood for and he would never admit it, but he thought it was truly one of the most beautiful things in existence.

He loved how she looked out for her brother, even when he didn’t need it. She was so protective of him, like a mother was to a child. It was nice to see such care between siblings, pleasant even to the point that he almost wished that his sister were still around so that he could have that same feeling again, too.

He loved the way she was so devoted to her calling. The defiance in her eyes when he told her it was hopeless and that he would succeed was absolutely stunning. She held so much power in those eyes, so much passion. He loved her passion.

They were opposite souls in so many ways, but he couldn’t help it.

He loved her.


End file.
